The Nightmare Situation
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: I know, I couldn't think good title for this. Anyways my first TBBT fanfic! Sheldon has a nightmare and Penny and Leonard helps. I apologize if Sheldon is a little OOC. Positive reviews please!


**Ok! So this is my first TBBT fanfic! I always loved seeing some scenes with Penny and Leonard as the "parents" and Sheldon as their "kid".**

 **Also I thought of writing two more and one of them can be a crossie to a musical I just found out about.**

 **Ok, let's get down to business. I apologize if Sheldon is a little OOC in this oneshot. I just got caught up in the entire series and Young Sheldon also. I can't wait for September for the next season! So anyways, don't leave any negative reviews otherwise i'll delete them!**

Leonard and Penny continue to kiss before snuggling up together in his bed in his and Sheldon's apartment.

"Should we do it?"

"Are you sure it's not a work night?"

"Oh no, it's not."

"But is Sheldon sleeping right now?"

"Well yeah…"

Penny sighs, "Ok. But be quiet."

She and Leonard sat up on the bed just about to do some indecent exposure, they suddenly heard creaking footsteps coming from outside the bedroom.

"What was that?" Penny asked her boyfriend.

He answered wanting to get on with it, "Hopefully not Sheldon… Now, where were we?"

They were just going to continue…

Knock knock knock. "Leonard and Penny."

Knock knock knock. "Leonard and Penny."  
Knock knock knock. "Leonard and Penny."

The two look at the door and Leonard groans softly, "I knew it…" Then he calls, "What is it Sheldon?"

"Can I come in?"

Leonard was just going to say no but Penny calls out, "It's open!" And he looked at her with an expression asking, "Why?" He doesn't want to see Sheldon for the rest of the night, especially when he's with his girlfriend.

"Are you both wearing your night-wear?" Sheldon asks from the other side of the door making sure.

Penny replies, "Yes we are. Come in."

The door opened revealing Sheldon in his Friday pajamas.

Leonard asks curious, "Hang on, how did you know Penny is here?"

"Is it obvious? I can hear you two smooching loudly from my bedroom."

He mumbles under his breath clearly annoyed, "Damn his vulcan hearing!"

Penny asked Sheldon, "What is it sweetie?"

"I had a bad dream," Sheldon answers that question in a bit of a panicked tone.

Leonard sighed still annoyed, "What is it this time Sheldon? Another Gorn sitting in your spot?"

Sheldon shook his head very frightened. "No. This time its terrible. Worse than a Gorn!"

"Alright sweetie," Penny said gently, "Come and sit down and pour your heart out."

Leonard rolled his eyes groaning again. This is gonna be a long night…

But all his roommate said explaining the dream while sitting on the foot of the bed, "We were in a car accident and I was the one driving and Leonard, you died and it was all my fault."

…Maybe it won't be long.

"…That's it?"

"Yeah…" Sheldon sniffles trying not to cry.

Penny gave a small smile and says sympathetically, "Awww sweetie. It's only a bad dream."

Sheldon's head shot up in a glare. "Only a bad dream? Only a bad dream?!"

"Oh, here we go." Leonard groans laying back on the bed nestling under blankets knowing he'll rant about it all night.

"I killed Leonard and you hate me for that! Not only just you but everyone else will hate me and they'll kick me out of this social group and Amy won't love me anymore. Then I take my stuff and leave Pasadena by train to Texas where I'll go crying to my mother and I stay in my old bedroom for days without a job and she begs me to go find one but I refuse knowing I'll make friends with someone that I will later kill and time goes by and she'll later put me in the mental institution where I'll go completely insane!"

After Sheldon finished his rant, tears fall down his cheeks, Penny got concerned. "Awww, sweetie! It's ok! We're here for you. And we will never hate you if anything happens!"

"What if you do?" He asked sounding like he's about to cry

"We won't. No matter what, we love you. You will still have me, Amy, Howard, Bernadette, Raj and even Leonard," She assures him. "Again, we love you. And nothing and I mean nothing will ever come in between all of us."

Sheldon sniffles and Penny climbs out the covers and asks crawling over to him, "You want me to give you a hug?"

To her and Leonard's surprise, Sheldon nodded. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a hug. He sobs in her shirt while she rubs his back soothingly. He was too sad and scared to care that she was rubbing the wrong way. Leonard just sat there, his expression from irritation to worried. Sheldon rarely cries. The last time he really cried like this was when… Wait, when was the last time he was wracked in sobs and needed a hug from someone?

Leonard then decided to join the two in a group hug. He says repeatedly, "It's alright buddy."

It was only a few minutes later, Sheldon calmed down and Penny and Leonard let go and she asked, "How are you feeling?"

Sheldon yawns nodding after that whole ordeal tuckers him out. "Ok."

"You think you can go back to sleep buddy?" Leonard asked his roommate and he shook his head.

"I don't think I can." He's just afraid of dreaming it over again.

Penny asked, "Well, what do you want us to do about it?"

They didn't see this one coming.

"Can I sleep here with you?" Sheldon asked innocently like a scared child to his parents.

The two looked at each other and back at Sheldon who stares with blue puppy dog eyes.

It was only a few seconds. Penny said unsure, "Sure sweetie. You can stay with us…"

He immediately crawled under the covers next to Leonard. Penny joins back in having Sheldon in between. Sheldon tucks the blanket around him and curls up. It was a little cramped in one bed due to three people lying next to each other really closely.

Leonard is a little disappointed that they weren't going to have coitus tonight. Penny knows that look and said quietly, "Tomorrow, my place."

He took note of that with a smile and takes off his glasses, setting them on the nightstand and turned off the light.

Penny asks Sheldon, "Anything you need sweetie?"

"I'm good… Thank you."

"Are you sure? How about 'Soft Kitty?'"

Sheldon looks up and said, "That's for when I'm sick. I'm not sick."

Penny thought for a moment for an idea. "How about that can be for curing your nightmares?"

The taller man shrugged as an answer. "I guess there's an excuse for that."

"Ok… Leonard, will you help?" She asks her boyfriend.

"Alright, well… Snuggle up."

Sheldon obeyed Leonard, settled down under the blankets and listened as Leonard starts humming "Soft Kitty" and Penny soon joins in. It was really quite soft soothing that Sheldon closed his now droopy eyes. It was only a few minutes before hearing soft snores coming from their "child".

Penny sighed as Sheldon falls asleep, "I feel terrible for him."

Her boyfriend nodded. "Yeah. There are times he can frustrate us… But I would never hate him. We all would never..." He said sadly.

Both were silent watching Sheldon sleep looking all content and comfortable.

Penny suggests, "Let's just get some sleep."

"Good idea, I'm getting tired anyways." Leonard yawned and they carefully laid down just to not wake Sheldon up. As they did, Sheldon stirred in his sleep having his head buried in Leonard's chest and one of his legs moved to sit on Penny's legs before he slept on and neither cared about it.

Then he had this thought. "Hey Penny?"

She mumbled sitting up a little, "What is it?"

"If I were in a car accident with Sheldon, you wouldn't blame him, right? When he was driving I mean?"

"Absolutely not."

"Oh. Good."

Smiling, Penny laid back down and whispers, "I love you. Goodnight Leonard."

"Goodnight Penny."

"Goodnight Sheldon," the two whisper in unison like proud parents.

And the three stayed like that for the rest of the night.


End file.
